


Напарники

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Напарники

**Глава 1**

Она всегда давала себе хорошие советы, хоть следовала им нечасто.

  
  


День начался с ранней побудки, сбежавшего кофе и подгорелой яичницы. Надо было развернуться и отправиться досыпать, ещё только заметив первые признаки грядущих неприятностей. Верно говорят, что беда не приходит одна. В этом Кроуфорд окончательно убедился на полдороге к новому клиенту: когда сначала частично перекрыли нужное ему шоссе, сузив шесть полос до каких-то смешных двух, а он об этом узнал как обычный смертный, влипнув в банальную пробку, и потом, когда уже на самом съезде на боковую дорогу в его прекрасную бэху въехал какой-то идиот. И, что характерно, Дар снова промолчал!

Он от души выругался.

Шульдих удивленно покосился на водителя.

— Разберись с этим кретином, — бросил Кроуфорд, не поворачивая головы. Кажется, он не собирался выпускать руль из рук.

Рыжий против обыкновения молча кивнул и сосредоточил своё внимание на водителе. Тот перестал суетиться, замер в странной позе с бессмысленным — из их машины видно не было — но телепат и так знал, каким, выражением на лице и медленно расслабился.

— Он переведет на наш счет деньги за ремонт машины, — нейтральным голосом сообщил Шульдих.

— Отлично, — сухо отозвался Кроуфорд. Оказалось, до нужной улицы они не доехали всего метров сто.

Место для парковки тоже нашлось не сразу. Впрочем, это было не самым сложным. Труднее оказалось разобраться в запутанной нумерации домов.

— А как называется заведение? — спросил Фарфарелло, изучая прихваченную из бардачка карту. Он крутил её в руках, поворачивая туда-обратно, не в состоянии сориентироваться и взять правильный след. Тогда он положил карту на асфальт, повернув так, как располагались найденные им ориентиры, встал на неё и принялся прикидывать направление. Почему этого было нельзя сделать, держа карту в руках, коллеги осознать не сумели.

— Ресторан “Белый кролик”, — мрачно ответил Кроуфорд. Он бросил взгляд на часы и тихо пробормотал: — Мы опаздываем. Мы чертовски опаздываем.

— О, “Белый кролик”? Надеюсь, клиент не математик? — улыбнулся Шульдих, который в отличие от своих спутников всегда равнодушно относился к опозданиям. Преимущественно, правда, своим.

— Думаю, четверть лимона искупят любые его умственные недостатки, — фыркнул Кроуфорд.

Он не любил опаздывать, и как только Фарфарелло, подобрав с асфальта карту, потрусил вперед, торопливо пошел за ним. Нет, это не был результат детской тяжелой травмы или ещё чего-то подобного, Кроуфорд просто не любил. Он полагал, что опоздание никогда не прибавляет очков в глазах того, кто пришел вовремя.

— Брэд, ну чего мы так спешим? — В такую жаркую погоду, которая стояла уже третью неделю, работать совершенно не хотелось.

— Мы должны были быть на месте полчаса назад, — Кроуфорд бросил ещё один взгляд на часы. — А уже два.

— Ну, вообще-то, — рыжий хмыкнул, — уже три. Кажется, кое у кого часы отстают. — Заметив злой взгляд Кроуфорда, телепат поспешно добавил: — Но ты не беспокойся, если что я поправлю клиенту счетчик времени в голове, и всё будет в порядке. Тик-так. Мы прибудем вовремя, прямо к игре в крокет.

Ресторан предсказуемо оказался оформлен в стиле кэрролловской Алисы. Черно-белая гамма, красно-белые розы, меню в виде карт — заглянув сюда, посетитель сразу окунается в атмосферу сумасшедшего чаепития с неизменным файф-о-клок. За обстановкой чувствовалась работа целой группы дизайнеров.

Осмотревшись, Шульдих одобрительно улыбнулся.

Посетителей оказалось совсем немного, всего пара человек. Они расположились в разных концах зала так, что разговоры больше напоминали тихий шелест голосов. Как не прислушивайся, ничего не разберешь. Хорошее место для деловой встречи.

Метрдотель встретил их на входе, проводил до забронированного столика и любезно сообщил, что их гость ещё не появлялся.

— Вот это я понимаю опаздывать! — улыбнулся Шульдих. — Брэд, учись! Нам до таких высот далеко ещё...

Кроуфорд с интересом листал меню.

— Надеюсь, тут подают не воображаемый кофе, — пробормотал он.

— О, чувство юмора проснулось, — Шульдих фыркнул. — Значит, жизнь налаживается. Но где носит нашего клиента?!

Насколько снисходителен он был к собственным опозданиям, настолько же не любил чужие.

— В Зазеркалье, — насмешливо бросил Кроуфорд. — Какая разница? Я, например, чертовски голоден.

С этим было трудно поспорить и Шульдих сменил гнев на милость.

Официант вырос у облюбованного ими столика, словно из-под земли.

Заказ Кроуфорда отличался лаконичностью и питательностью, Фарфарелло экспериментировал — называл блюда методом ненаучного тыка, а Шульдих, на минутку задумавшись, выдал список того, что официант сам полагал привлекательным на сегодняшний день. Телепатия — это не только фунт лиха, но и хорошие бонусы при правильном применении в жизни.

Клиент появился у столика ровно тогда, когда они заканчивали с наслаждением попивать вполне себе такой материальный кофе.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание, господа, — проговорил он с легким немецким акцентом.

— Ничего страшного, — невозмутимо откликнулся Кроуфорд и поднялся из-за стола.

Пока глава Шварц занимался официальными расшаркиваниями, телепат пристально изучал их гостя.

/Брэд, это такое предложение, от которого мы просто не можем отказаться/, — мысленно поделился Шульдих своими наблюдениями. Он одарил заказчика благодушным взглядом и усмехнулся.

/Да? Подробности?/

/Сейчас всё сам услышишь/. Прозвучавшее предвкушение в мысленном голосе напарника Кроуфорду совсем не понравилось. Сказывался опыт.

Клиент уселся напротив них и заказал кофе официанту. Терпеливо дождался пока ему принесут заказ, и только тогда начал разговор.

— Видите ли, дело в том, что я достаточно богатый человек. Кхм... отличаюсь эксцентричностью, которую окружающие вынуждены мне прощать... в силу моих обеспеченности и связей. Раз в пять лет я принимаю участие в светских мероприятиях. И в этом году я должен снова появиться на публике. Я с предвкушением ждал этого момента, однако, в силу некоторых обстоятельств, с которыми вам придется разобраться, я этого сделать не могу.

Гость сделал паузу и, внимательно изучив лица своих будущих работников, продолжил:

— До меня дошли сведения, что мои недоброжелатели собираются устранить меня. Как вы понимаете, подобный исход не может меня устраивать. До недавнего времени я не сомневался в своей охране, но когда первая ласточка настигает на собственной вилле... — выразительно не стал договаривать клиент и отпил кофе. — Мой друг, господин Абендорф, рассказывал мне о Шварц, и о том, как деликатно и грамотно вы умеете решать сложные задачи.

/О, да-а-а... это мы умеем/, — ехидно прокомментировал телепат.

— Благодарю вас за доверие, господин Кранц, — откликнулся Кроуфорд. — Я так понимаю, вы желаете, чтобы мы охраняли вашу персону во время всех этих мероприятий, обнаружили и устранили источник беспокойства?

— Не только, — улыбнулся заказчик. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы, мистер Кроуфорд, заняли моё место.

— Простите? — переспросил Брэд, подозревая, что один из присутствующих точно не в своем уме. И этот кто-то не из Шварц.

/Шульдих, он ведь шутит?/

Телепат даже не соизволил ответить, но его улыбка стала шире. Точь-в-точь довольный Чеширский кот.

— Будь мне лет на пятнадцать меньше и нас бы с вами могли принять за братьев. Прекрасное совпадение, вы не находите? — с этими словами господин Кранц жестом фокусника вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака фотографию и положил свою козырную карту на стол.

Кроуфорд взял карточку в руки и внимательно изучил изображение. Человек был действительно похож на него, не хватало только усиков и короткой бородки.

— Тогда я увлекался Испанией. Ну и экспериментировал немного с собственной внешностью. Не переживайте. Сейчас я предпочитаю уже другое, — успокаивающе улыбнулся господин Кранц.

Шульдих едва не рассмеялся вслух.

/Друг мой, тебе пойдет. Будь уверен/.

/Что, он любит костюмы папуасов?/ — огрызнулся Кроуфорд, внешне ничем не проявляя своё раздражение.

/Четверть лимона искупят любые его недостатки/, — мстительно поддел телепат.

— И вы полагаете, никто из вашего окружения не заметит подлог?

— Думаю, основную работу проделает гример и костюмер, а незначительные промахи сумеет подправить ваш коллега, разве я не прав?

/По-моему, стоит уйти/, — подумал Кроуфорд и небрежно обронил:

— Сумма, которую вы назвали...

— ...всего лишь половина от той, что вы получите после удачного завершения нашего договора, — невозмутимо закончил заказчик и вернулся к своему кофе, давая собеседникам время осмыслить услышанное.

/А деньги?!/ — возмутился Шульдих.

/Остаемся/, — передумал Кроуфорд и вслух ответил:

— Нас заинтересовало ваше предложение, но хотелось бы услышать подробности.

Клиент довольно улыбнулся, с еле заметным облегчением откинулся на спинку стула и взмахнул рукой.

— Ну, думаю всё просто. Я найму новый штат людей. У меня есть на примете талантливейший гример, я в нем совершенно уверен. Он, скорее, художник по человеческим телам, — он улыбнулся и через паузу добавил: — И должен мне. Так что, с этим тоже проблем не возникнет. Ваша роль, господин Кроуфорд, думаю, понятна. А вот ваши коллеги...

Господин Кранц замялся, явно подбирая слова.

/Ни за что! Уходим!/ — взбрыкнул телепат.

/А что такое?/ — наигранно изумился Кроуфорд. /Мы же команда... Огребать, так всем вместе/.

— Видите ли, в чем дело, я эксцентричен не только внешностью, но и склонностью к собственному полу. И ни разу не появлялся на публике без сопровождающего меня мальчика, — взгляд клиента остановился на рыжем. — Думаю, самое разумное, если вы, господин Шульдих, сыграете его. Мне кажется, не стоит вводить в курс дела посторонних.

/Я не буду в этом участвовать! Ни за что!/

/А деньги?/ — иронично протянул Кроуфорд.

Шульдих заколебался.

Клиент, принявший молчание за согласие, обрадовано продолжил:

— Но вы не беспокойтесь, это всё только на публике. Разумеется, вам не придется устраивать стриптиз или, там, участвовать в оргиях.

/Моя доля будет больше/, — быстро сориентировался рыжий.

/Это ещё почему?/

/Потому что в наших отношениях я буду снизу/.

/Хочешь, я подставлю тебе задницу?/ — выступил со встречным предложением Кроуфорд. Ему очень не хотелось терять деньги.

/Кроуфорд, ну ты и продажная душа!/ — восхитился Шульдих.

Пауза непозволительно затянулась и клиент откашлялся:

— Я, разумеется, понимаю, это не совсем привычный род деятельности, но прошу учесть, что и гонорар не маленький. Если вы успеете обнаружить и обезвредить недоброжелателей до того, как закончится моя строго ограниченная публичная жизнь... что ж, я буду дополнительно вам очень... очень благодарен.

Шульдих невольно облизнул губы.

/Остаёмся/.

/Что, тебя уже не смущает тот факт, что мы будем разыгрывать из себя геев?/ — поддел Кроуфорд.

/Как сказал бы Фарфарелло, это же оскорбляет Бога, что может быть чудеснее?!/

Телепат располагающе улыбнулся клиенту.

— Вы умеете убеждать, господин Кранц.

/Я думал, ты — атеист/, — Кроуфорд кивнул заказчику, подтверждая слова своего коллеги.

/Так оно и есть/, — невозмутимо откликнулся Шульдих.

— Очень рад, что мы нашли с вами общий язык. Господин Абендорф предупреждал меня, что это удается не всем.

**Глава 2**

План, что и говорить, был превосходный: простой и ясный, лучше не придумать. Недостаток у него был только один: было совершенно неизвестно, как привести его в исполнение.

  
  


— Вот это я понимаю — жизнь! — блаженно выдохнул Шульдих, разваливаясь на диване в гостиной.

— Тебе ничего не мешает жить не хуже, — обронил Фарфарелло, обходящий комнату по периметру. Он будто принюхивался к окружающей действительности, готовый в любой момент проверить её на прочность. К своей новой роли телохранителя Кроуфорда коллега подошел на редкость серьёзно. То, что “подопечный” сам был способен разобраться с любыми сложностями, его ничуть не смущало.

— Какой ты занудный, — пожаловался Шульдих. — Я так не могу. В этом огромном доме мне станет слишком скучно, к тому же я слишком люблю путешествовать, чтобы привязать себя к одному месту.

— Ну так совершай набеги время от времени, — Фарфарелло довольно кивнул сам себе и перешел к детальному изучению интерьера комнаты.

— И платить кучу денег за то, чтобы этот дом был всегда рад мне? Нет уж, уволь.

— Тогда чего ты ноешь? — разумно спросил его собеседник.

— А ему делать нечего, — ответил за него вошедший в комнату Кроуфорд.

Шульдих хотел было возразить, но хватило только одного взгляда в сторону новоприбывшего, и он позабыл всё, что хотел сказать, от души расхохотавшись. Смеялся рыжий обхватив себя руками, согнувшись пополам, тихо подвывая и совершенно не в состоянии остановиться.

— Это что, истерика? — недоуменно спросил Фарфарелло.

— Нет, — мрачнея на глазах, отозвался Кроуфорд, — но можешь его стукнуть. Мне станет легче.

— Нет-нет! — выдохнул Шульдих. — Не надо меня би-и-ить... ой, не могу!

— А мне кажется надо, — многообещающе процедил Кроуфорд. — Прекрати, твою мать.

Это прозвучало внушительно. Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Шульдих выдохнул, откинулся в изнеможении на спинку дивана и, утирая выступившие на глаза слезы, поделился своими мыслями:

— Я даже не догадывался о глубине эксцентричности этого человека!

— Что-то мне не верится.

— Брэд, правда, я даже не подозревал! Ну, монокль я себе ещё мог представить, но корсет, чтобы талия была уже, и этот цилиндр... — Шульдих замолчал, кусая губы, чтобы вновь не расхохотаться. Когда рыжий снова почувствовал в себе силы контролировать голос, он продолжил: — Всё не так уж и плохо. Ты, например, не Цезарь в одной простыне...

— Тоге, — машинально поправил Кроуфорд.

— ...и в лавровом венке, — закончил мысль Шульдих. — Согласись, на тебе не килт, а вполне себе приличные брюки. Вот видишь, хуже всегда есть куда.

— Не подавай заказчику этих идей.

— Ну что я враг сам себе?! — возмутился рыжий. — Фарфарелло, да скажи ему хотя бы ты, что всё не так уж и плохо.

Тот лишь пожал плечами. Он ничего необычного во внешнем облике Кроуфорда не видел. Но едва ли стоило серьёзно относиться к мнению человека, который искренне считал, что в клетки психов запирают не ради защиты людей, а для безопасности психов. В конце концов, безумие относительно.

— Вот видишь! — торжественно заключил Шульдих, поднялся с дивана и подошел к Кроуфорду. — Это я просто от неожиданности так среагировал.

— А-а-а... — протянул Кроуфорд и, чуть просветлев, улыбнулся. — Ну тогда иди.

— Куда? — не понял рыжий.

— В спальню. Твоя очередь, — любезно пояснил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих насторожился, припомнив, что игра в переодевание касалась по договору и его.

— Да зачем мне стилист? Я сам справлюсь, — попытался уклониться он.

— Друг мой, — Кроуфорд положил руки ему на плечи и, ласково улыбаясь, сжал, — господину Кранцу виднее, как должен выглядеть его любовник. Так что вперёд, и даже не думай оставлять стилиста с выпотрошенными мозгами. За порчу нанятого заказчиком персонала вычитать буду из твоей доли.

Кроуфорд отпустил его.

— И в мыслях не было. Я же не ребенок, — будучи уже в самых дверях, сухо и немного укоризненно бросил через плечо Шульдих.

— Ты – телепат, а это намного хуже, — тихо пробормотал себе под нос Кроуфорд. – И как они в этом выживали?

Корсет немилосердно давил на ребра, ныла спина, и легким явно не хватало кислорода. Но ведь раньше люди как-то справлялись со всеми этими неудобствами…

— Как у нас дела с охраной? – чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений поинтересовался он у Фарфарелло.

— Работы ещё много, но мы с Наги успеем вовремя, — вытащив из уха наушник, доложил тот.

— Н-да? А что Наое тебе там пытается доказать?

— Подростковый максимализм. Руки боятся работы. Мы успеем, Брэд. Не переживай, — невозмутимо сообщил Фарфарелло, единственный счастливчик, которому не пришлось подбирать другого гардероба и искать новое амплуа. Телохранитель-псих оказался достаточно эксцентричным выбором для такого оригинала как их заказчик.

Эрро исчез в соседней комнате. Его увещевающий голос донеся до слуха Кроуфорда. Возможно, это не вписывалось ни в один педагогический канон, но он искренне считал, что ненормальный Фарфарелло сумеет воспитать в Наое такие качества как стойкость и умение противостоять любым сложностям этого безумного мира, лучше, чем кто-либо другой. В конце концов, паранормальные способности – это не то, что можно с легкостью списать со счета.

Сосредоточившись на мучениях, испытываемых своей драгоценной персоной, Брэд даже позабыл о запертом в клетке с тигром стилисте, поэтому разнесшийся по особняку душераздирающий вопль застал его врасплох. Он влетел в специально отведенную для переодевания комнату буквально через пару минут, тем самым, наверное, побив рекорд по сверхскоростному перемещению в пространстве. По крайней мере, Фарфарелло он обогнал на одном из пролетов.

В комнате находился только Шульдих и подозрительно не было видно трупа. Кроуфорд ещё раз пристально огляделся, и только тогда сосредоточил своё внимание на напарнике. Рассмотрев его внимательнее, Брэд попытался набрать в грудь воздух и расхохотаться, но только подавился. Корсет врезался в ребра, мешая нормально дышать. У него вырвался тихий сип.

Фарфарелло на всякий случай постучал Кроуфорда по спине, чем довел того до судорожного выдоха.

Шульдих на все эти странные звуки и пантомиму не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания. Это напарника и обеспокоило.

Брэд обменялся с Фарфарелло взглядами, последний пожал плечами, мол не моя проблема, “я — псих и все душевные метания могу только вырезать на корню, в качестве особенного своего расположения — фигурно”, развернулся и вышел, предоставив Кроуфорду разбираться с Шульдихом собственноручно.

Рыжий сидел перед огромным зеркалом и методично расчесывал волосы. Губы сжаты в тонкую, суровую линию, взгляд отрешенный, на лице несвойственная ему бледность.

Кроуфорд подошел к нему, встал за спиной, положил руку на плечо и откашлялся.

— Кхм... ну что ты... Всё не так уж и плохо, — как можно более искренне попытался успокоить напарника Брэд.

Шульдих никак не отреагировал на его высказывание, продолжив так же размеренно и флегматично расчесывать шелковистые волосы.

— Подумаешь, немного розового и фиолетового. Ты же любишь броские фасоны и интересные сочетания, — дипломатично подобрал слова Кроуфорд, но не заметив никакой реакции на свои слова, продолжил: — Ты выглядишь… выглядишь весьма…

— Гламурненько. И очень виктимно, — мрачно процедил рыжий.

— Да, — согласился Кроуфорд, у которого в голове вертелись похожие определения. Он прикусил язык и замотал головой. – То есть нет!

— Да что ты?! — взорвался Шульдих. Скинув руку напарника, он вскочил и повернулся к нему лицом.

Кроуфорд нервно сглотнул, ловя ртом воздух. Подведенные глаза рыжего сверкали, обрамленные длинными, накрашенными ресницами, и, кажется, на веках лежали тени с блестками...

— Я выгляжу как законченный пидор!

— Транс. Это уже не пидор, — ошарашенно “подбодрил” его Кроуфорд и на всякий случай отступил назад. А вдруг заразно?

Свои мучения с корсетом и моноклем теперь показались ему такой малостью. Лучше уж дышать через раз, чем выглядеть та-а-ак... вызывающе по-блядски.

— Я в этом не выйду! — отчеканил рыжий.

— Ну ты же хотел поблистать, а это... вкус клиента... — начал было Кроуфорд, но встретившись взглядом с разъяренным Шульдихом, запнулся и скомкано закончил: — ...нда. Я бы тоже не пошел. Ни за какие деньги.

— Как хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, — ничуть не успокоенный искренним признанием напарника, кивнул рыжий. Он с остервенением содрал с себя нежно-розовую рубашку и, скомкав, зашвырнул в дальний угол. — Давай я сделаю из нашего клиента Безумного Шляпника?

— Ты же знаешь, мы не трогаем наших заказчиков, — вздохнул Кроуфорд и, немного подумав, добавил: — А жаль, порой. Давай подумаем вдвоём, в чем ты можешь быть?

— Ну, если учесть, как одет ты... — Шульдих коснулся седины, умело имитированной стилистом в волосах напарника.

— То тебе остаётся только кепка, рубашка и подтяжки, — улыбнулся Брэд, стараясь не смотреть на своё отражение.

Не то, чтобы он часто задумывался о старости, но, пожалуй, это была та тема, которой оракул предпочитал лишний раз не касаться.

Он всё ещё помнил ходившие по Розенкройц во время его обучения сплетни про оракулов, которые слишком хотели узнать, как умрут, и поэтому начинали видеть смерть, теряли способность отличать более вероятное будущее от маловероятного. По-настоящему Кроуфорд поверил в то, что со смертью шутки плохи когда повстречал Маверика — оракула категории “В”, чьим самым страшным кошмаром оказалось быть прикованным к постели немощью. После того, как они один раз напились, Кроуфорд заглянул в его внутренний мир и чуть не остался там навсегда. Ему тогда с большим трудом удалось вернуться обратно. Тлен, страх, немощь — оплетенный паутиной небытия мир, в котором смерть кажется самым лучшим избавлением. Именно тогда у Кроуфорда как-то разом поубавилось борзости, а свой собственный, пустой, мрачноватый внутренний мир стал казаться неплохим местом. С тех пор о старости и смерти он предпочитал лишний раз не задумываться.

В конце концов, вполне возможно, что Шульдих был прав, утверждая, будто мысль приближает возможность реальности к её воплощению.

Рыжий рассмеялся, напряжение, в котором он находился с того момента, как открыл глаза и увидел собственное отражение в зеркале, наконец-то отпустило.

— Он вообще в курсе, что это маразм?

— Зато представь, как мы будем смотреться, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в комнату с озабоченным выражением на лице вошёл Фарфарелло.

— Наги говорит, что на нас только что была совершена хакерская атака.

— О! Кому-то не терпится узнать, что происходит в особняке, — кровожадно улыбнулся Шульдих. Судя по недоброму взгляду, телепат только что нашел себе мальчиков для битья, которые ответят за все невыносимые страдания и унижения. Ну а то, что на всё это он пошел совершенно добровольно и ради денег, конечно, роли не играло.

— Атака нейтрализована, — невозмутимо закончил телохранитель.

— Источник не удалось отследить, — добавил Наги из-за спины Эрро.

— Похоже, мы опять опаздываем, — подвел итог Кроуфорд.

— Ой, Шульдих... — ошарашенно выдохнул спец по всевозможным техническим штучкам, и, не найдя более достойных слов для описания представшего перед ним зрелища, тыкнул в него пальцем.

— Наое, развидь! — рявкнул рыжий и удрал в ванну. Смывать последствия работы стилиста со своего лица.

— Ладно, продолжайте работу. Уверен, попытки проникнуть за периметр ещё будут предприняты. Усильте контроль за персоналом.

— Не волнуйся, Брэд. К нам не проникнут как в дешевом боевике, ни через ограду, ни под видом флористов, — усмехнулся Фарфарелло.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

**Глава 3**

Если в мире все бессмысленно, — сказала Алиса, — что мешает выдумать какой-нибудь смысл?

  
  


— Ну что, готов? — Шульдих подпирал дверной косяк, наблюдая за тем, как Кроуфорд в третий раз стряхивает с рукава невидимую пылинку.

— Да, — неохотно отозвался тот и отошел от зеркала, чтобы взять со столика белые перчатки, а из кресла — трость. Последние штрихи к его новому образу.

— Брэд, ну что ты так переживаешь? Это всего лишь дети... бездомные, недолюбленные дети. Как наш Наги.

— Вот это меня и пугает, — буркнул Кроуфорд.

— Раньше сядешь, раньше выйдешь, — попытался зайти с другой стороны Шульдих.

— В корне неверное замечание. Срок отсидки не изменится.

Кроуфорд подобрал трость и посмотрел на напарника. С отъездом из особняка стилиста Шульдих изменился к лучшему, исчез этот кричащий гламур и появилась вызывающая броскость. Теперь они стоили друг друга. Жаль только Шульдиха не удалось затянуть в корсет.

Желтая рубашка, брюки-галифе, строгие черные подтяжки и лихо сдвинутая на бок кепка неожиданно пошли рыжему.

Фарфарелло уже ждал их у раскрытой двери шикарного лимузина.

— Как скучно, — протянул Шульдих. — И банально.

— Скажи спасибо, нас не дожидается четверка лошадей и раритетная карета, — буркнул Кроуфорд.

Перспектива жертвовать деньгами ради каких-то незнакомых детей его совершенно не радовала. То, что благотворительностью он должен был заняться не за свой счёт, ничего не меняло.

— Кроуфорд, перестань хмуриться, ты отпугнешь от себя не только детей, но и директора этой богадельни. А наш клиент отдельно просил не портить ему репутацию доброго дядюшки.

— Лучше бы он был Скруджем.

— Тогда бы нам так щедро не платили, — возразил Шульдих.

Их встречали на крыльце трехэтажного здания за высоким забором.

— Может это каталажка для несовершеннолетних? — бросил рыжий, неосознанно напрягаясь.

Решетки на окнах, добрые воспитатели в белых халатах и фальшивыми улыбками, пилюли на завтрак-обед и ужин... слишком напомнило детство.

Кроуфорд толкнул напарника в плечо, ему не понравился остекленевший взгляд рыжего.

— На выход, нас ждут великие дела. Я не хочу здесь торчать больше необходимого.

Тот встрепенулся, сморгнул, недоуменно посмотрел на Кроуфорда, но ничего не сказал.

Нет, всё было не так знакомо, как показалось рыжему на первый взгляд. Решетки сделали только на последнем этаже, и видно для того, чтобы юные чада не пытались пробраться на крышу и чердак. Встретивший их директор, во-первых, был не мистером, а вполне себе симпатичной мисс, с теплой улыбкой и не наиграно мягким взглядом, а, во-вторых, она действительно считала этих детей в каком-то роде своими собственными. Обмануть телепата нормальному человеку невозможно.

Шульдих расслабился и даже позволил себе улыбку.

— Мы так рады вам, мистер Кранц.

— Ну что вы... право слово, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд и любезно поцеловал “фрау” ручку.

Директриса зарделась, как маков цвет, лукаво улыбнулась и присела в безупречном реверансе.

— У нас есть исторический кружок, — ответила она на невысказанный вопрос. — Прошу вас, пойдемте, я покажу вам здесь всё.

Их провели по холлу, мимо досок почета и витрин с наградами за выигранные конкурсы, похвастались правительственными грамотами, показали столовую, где накормили вполне себе вкусным обедом, показали библиотеку и спортивный зал, а также классные комнаты и спальни.

— Но особой нашей гордостью является, конечно же, компьютерный класс, который мы сумели приобрести только благодаря вам.

Шульдих не на шутку удивился. Нет, он, конечно, видел и минусы. Трудно что-то утаить от человека его дарования, но хорошее, пожалуй, перевешивало плохое. Наличие среди воспитателей урода, который любил оставлять детей после занятий и бил по пальцам линейкой за то, что они списывали, было весьма терпимым злом на взгляд рыжего.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся и вошел следом за директрисой в дверь, у которой они остановились. Попали они, правда, не в компьютерный класс, а в небольшой актовый зал. Там-то их и поджидали дети.

— Ребята, познакомьтесь, это мистер Кранц и его ассистент мистер Линдерман, — улыбнулась она им светло.

Дети нестройным хором поприветствовали вошедших.

— Ну что вы, не бойтесь, они у нас не кусаются, — тихо шепнула девушка замершему Кроуфорду и, хлопнув в ладоши, строго обратилась к ребятам: — Пора начинать представление.

/Не бойся, Брэд, в конце концов, самой мелочи тут нет... а с остальным можно иметь дело. Главное, не поворачиваться к ним спиной/.

Дети шумной гурьбой высыпали в коридор, чуть не снеся по дороге Фарфарелло. Его же не назвали важной персоной, а чего он тогда застрял в дверном проеме?!

— Я его сама не видела, — улыбнулась директриса. — Дети сказали, что это сюрприз.

В её голосе Кроуфорд с легкостью прочитал обеспокоенность.

Вышедший на сцену паренек был весьма улыбчив, вихраст и усыпан веснушками.

— Я — Льюис Кэрролл, писатель и известный математик, — он важно прошелся по сцене, подошел к самому краю и громким шепотом добавил: — А ещё мне нравятся маленькие девочки. До четырнадцати лет.

Плутовская улыбка не заставила зрителей сомневаться, на что именно так тонко намекал рассказчик.

— Вот паршивец, — одними губами произнесла директриса, а Шульдих подумал, что представление ему может и понравится.

— В то время мне нравилась одна совсем маленькая девочка и звали её Алисой. Чтобы не навлечь на неё гнева родителей, я не буду раскрывать её настоящего имени. Одним чудным вечерком Алиса задремала в тени раскидистого дерева и ей привиделся странный сон. Мимо неё бежал кролик. Нет, само по себе, это было неудивительно, но он был одет в жилет и постоянно теребил часы на цепочке.

На сцене появилась и означенная девочка и кролик, и даже яму дети придумали как изобразить. Они играли от души, частенько отходили от текста и всячески произвольничали, но всё в целом развивалось по знакомому сюжету до того момента, когда Алиса попала на сумасшедшее чаепитие.

Сказочник уже успел развязать галстук, расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки и в азарте даже закатать рукава. Он сидел свесив ноги на краю сцены и весело ими болтал.

— И тогда она увидела высокого черноволосого мужчину. Он был одет в старомодный сюртук и цилиндр. Так, а где цилиндр? — вопросил он у притихшей аудитории. Из-за кулис высунулась всклокоченная голова мальчика лет двенадцати. Строго оглядев зал, он бросил “не порядок” и скрылся обратно.

Через секунду он уже вбежал в зрительный зал и с неуклюжим поклоном протянул опешившему Кроуфорду склеенный из картона и покрашенный гуашью головной убор.

Шульдих любезно толкнул того в бок.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кроуфорд и надел на голову это непотребство.

Рыжий не по-товарищески прыснул, директриса осуждающе посмотрела на веселящихся детей.

— А я кем буду, дорогой Кэрролл? — поинтересовался Шульдих.

— Ну, — замялся тот и почти тут же нашелся: — А есть предложения?

— Да, если кто-то раздобудет палку...

— А швабра подойдет? — спросил мальчишка, принесший цилиндр.

— Вполне, — милостиво разрешил Шульдих, — а так же кусок бумаги побольше, лучше для акварели, фломастер красного цвета и скотч.

— Марк, слышал? — вопросил “Кэрролл”. — Тащи.

Тот убежал.

— Пойду помогу, — бросил Фарфарелло и исчез из зала.

Ждали они недолго. Совсем вскоре добытчики вернулись с награбленным.

Шульдих положил лист на соседний с собой стул, нарисовал что-то на нем и подмигнул просиявшему мальчишке. В считанные минуты бумагу примотали к палке скотчем. Рыжий поднял самодельный транспарант и гордо его всем продемонстрировал.

— Ну чем не улыбка без кота?

/Ты бы ещё написал “сарказм”/. Кроуфорд выразительно посмотрел на Шульдиха, но тот успел заметить промелькнувшую благодарную улыбку, а потому пропустил ехидство мимо ушей и лишь понимающе кивнул.

Он включился в детскую шалость, гордо поднимая самодельную табличку всякий раз, как речь в представлении заходила о коте.

Кроуфорд прикасался двумя пальцами к цилиндру и чуть склонял голову, когда обращались к нему. Хорошо, что дети не предлагали им поучаствовать в выступлении активнее. Хотя, быть может, кулак скрыто показанный директрисой излечил их от подобных идей по ходу пьесы.

Гости от души поаплодировали детям, потом ещё раз и ещё, поскольку актеры не ограничились одним заходом на поклон.

— А теперь...

— Мне бы хотелось обсудить с вами скучные финансовые вопросы, — не очень вежливо перебил девушку Кроуфорд.

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулась она, — но дети так хотели с вами пообщаться. И маленькие ещё...

— О, не беспокойтесь, — он поднялся, подал ей руку и кивнул на Шульдиха, — мой друг уделит им внимание, пока мы с вами выпьем чай и обсудим дела.

— Что? — вскинулся рыжий.

— А что такое? Тебе же так нравятся дети, — невинно спросил Кроуфорд. — Не бойся, это не больно.

Директриса перевела взгляд с одного на другого и, улыбнувшись, взяла под руку мецената и повела того в свой кабинет.

/Она думает, что мы с тобой любовники. Давние/, — сообщил Шульдих, мужественно ступая навстречу сужающим кольцо детям.

/Держись/, — посочувствовал Кроуфорд.

Три часа спустя Шульдих со стоном откинулся на сидение и закрыл глаза.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, за что ты так ненавидишь детей, — он успел охрипнуть, проголодаться, разозлиться и успокоиться.

— И поэтому тоже, — тихо откликнулся напарник. — Прости.

— Сочтемся, — устало отозвался рыжий. Он прекрасно знал, что дети куда как более сложно предсказуемый фактор, чем взрослые. Сущее наказание для активных оракулов уровня его напарника. Они зачастую действуют импульсивно, тем самым формируя алгоритм событий схожий с автоматом случайных чисел. Секунду назад ничего не было, не успеешь моргнуть, а уже несколько вилок...

— Эй, Шульдих, просыпайся, — Кроуфорд осторожно тронул за плечо задремавшего телепата. — Приехали.

— Ох, неужели. Где в этом проклятом особняке аптечка?

— У меня есть мысль получше. Пойдем-ка.

Пока рыжий принимал душ, Кроуфорд позаботился о “лечении”. Горячая еда, хороший бренди, приглушенный свет в спальне и возможность вытянуться на постели — что может быть лучше?

— Ну как, полегчало? — через полчаса спросил Кроуфорд, устроившись рядом с рыжим. Он уже успел избавиться от корсета и теперь наслаждался тем, что может дышать всей грудью.

— Определённо, — улыбнулся Шульдих. Он полусидел, опираясь на пуховую подушку, нежился под легким одеялом и потягивал мелкими глотками алкоголь.

— Есть мысли?

— Да так, если бы я не был уверен, что Вайсс мертвы, я бы подумал, что они в этом замешаны.

— Вы откопали символику этого странного цветка?

— Лядвенец. Наги отыскал. Сообщил перед самым нашим отъездом, — кивнул Шульдих.

— Но Фуджимия умер, Кен в тюрьме, срок не кончился, я проверял...

— А ты почему начал рыть в их сторону? — удивился рыжий.

— Знакомый почерк. Они так же проникали на территорию господина Хаэдо. Помнишь?

— Ну, это ещё не доказательство. Правда, жаль, что после взрыва в лаборатории их будущее затуманено. Думаешь, им тогда всё-таки успели вколоть состав “ка”?

Кроуфорд поморщился, как от зубной боли. Оракул не любил касаться “слепых пятен”, после них у него начиналась жесточайшая мигрень.

— Не вижу ни одной другой причины почему мне они стали недоступны, — он улыбнулся. — Может, наш шалунишка обидел каких-то цветочников? Обрезал любимый куст в порыве эксцентричности...

Шульдих рассмеялся, одним махом опустошил свой бокал и, поставив его на тумбочку, скинул лишнюю подушку на пол и с блаженным стоном лег.

— Теперь нам стоит бросить его в терновый куст, чтобы спасти?

— Хороший план. За поиски куста спросим дополнительную оплату, — кивнул Кроуфорд.

Рыжий мимолетно улыбнулся, лег на бок и принялся рассматривать профиль напарника. Сколько лет они уже знакомы? пять? десять? столько не живут?

— Из тебя получился замечательный Безумный шляпник. Невозмутимый такой английский джентльмен. Играет со временем в прятки и иногда в чехарду.

— А я думал, мы обсуждаем работу, — иронично откликнулся Брэд. Когда он сощурился, у глаз собрались морщинки. “А раньше их не было, — подумал Шульдих, — или, может, грим?” Рыжий протянул руку и коснулся пальцем уголка глаза Кроуфорда. Нет, грима не было.

— Ты что? — тихо спросил тот, озадаченный поведением напарника.

— Тебе чертовски не идет седина, — Шульдих отнял руку, потом лег на спину и посмотрел в потолок. — А помнишь, как мы познакомились?

— Рыжий, тебе всё-таки нельзя пить... — хмыкнул Кроуфорд. Прозвучало мягко, без обычного ехидства. Они слишком хорошо успели изучить сильные и слабые стороны друг друга. До мелочей.

Когда работаешь в связке не один год, научишься или сдохнешь.

— Нельзя, — согласился Шульдих и сонно пробормотал: — А ты когда-нибудь смотрел, что будет с нами?

— Смотрел, — улыбнулся оракул. — Мы там живем долго и счастливо.

— Как в сказке, — пробормотал Шульдих, и, через весьма продолжительную паузу, добавил: — Ты врешь...

— Вру, — не стал спорить Кроуфорд. — Спи.

Пожелание оказалось лишним, рыжий уснул, повернувшись на бок, и подложив под подушку ладонь.

Кроуфорд вздохнул и укрыл его одеялом по самые уши, прекрасно зная, что его друг умудряется простывать даже от малейшего сквозняка и не заболевать, ходя зимой в пальто нараспашку.

Кроуфорд заложил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Рядом с Шульдихом всегда думалось лучше. А поразмыслить действительно было над чем. Эти убийцы оказались профессионалами своего дела: кроме тех улик, которые они намеренно оставили, вроде засушенного цветка, записки, не удалось найти больше ничего. Конечно, сыграло ещё и время, прошедшее между совершившимся покушением и, собственно, прибытием его команды, но даже тогда могло остаться что-то. Опять же, эти хакерские игры...

Раз Наое настолько заинтересовался происходящим, значит он нашел себе достойного противника или противников. Ничего, ребенку полезно столкнуться со сложной задачкой...

Кроуфорд завернулся в одеяло поплотнее. На улице было тепло, но откуда-то немного дуло.

И в записке слова, как назло, тоже были из Кэрролла:

“Нас горе гнёт, как ураган,

Смешит до колик балаган,

И в суете покой нам дан.

Да, мы спешим прожить наш срок;

Нам в шумный полдень невдомёк,

Что тих конец и недалёк”.

— Слишком много совпадений, — вполголоса произнес Кроуфорд. “Или у кого-то весьма извращенное чувство юмора, — додумал он про себя. — Завтра надо не забыть попросить Эрро прочитать книгу. Может, у него получится разгадать этот ребус?”

Пригревшись, он и не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Ему снилась разлетающаяся в разные стороны колода карт, чеширская улыбка на транспаранте из швабры и листка бумаги, потом просто нарисованная улыбка... человеческая, немного кривоватая, больше похожая на усмешку.

Шульдиха.

**Глава 4**

Всё страньше и страньше! Всё чудесатее и чудесатее! Всё любопытственнее и любопытственнее! Всё страннее и страннее! Всё чудесится и чудесится!

  
  


— О, мои дорогие друзья, я смотрю вы зря время не теряете! — до отвращения бодрый голос мистера Кранца выдернул напарников из сна. — Прекрасно, а я как раз думал как бы потактичнее вас попросить поцеловаться пару раз на публику.

— Что? — Шульдих повернул голову, уткнулся губами в грудь любовницы и вздрогнул. Он не помнил, чтобы их попойка кончилась походом в бордель или вызовом девочек на дом. Да и любовница была, судя по ощущениям, жестковата на его вкус. Спать неудобно. Рыжий, приподняв голову, открыл глаза и уставился в расширившиеся зрачки Кроуфорда, который, проведя рукой по спине напарника, тоже, видимо, заподозрил что-то не то. Шарахнулись они друг от друга с поразительной скоростью.

— Ну-ну, не надо так скромничать, — заговорщически подмигнул клиент. — Я никому не расскажу, что вы из нас.

Шульдих отрицательно замотал головой. Кроуфорд закрыл ладонью глаза. Он не хотел думать в какую партию их сейчас заочно записали, и ведь самое страшное, что бы они сейчас не сказали, как бы не уверяли, мистер Кранц всё равно останется при своём мнении.

/Может ему поправить воспоминания?/ — спросил телепат.

/Это всё равно уже ничего не изменит. Он настолько впечатлен открытием, что всё равно теперь будет подозревать в нас геев. Интуитивно. И вообще, кого я учу?/

/Что верно, то верно/. Шульдих раздраженно махнул рукой и прошлепал в ванную комнату, порадовавшись, что на нём есть трусы. “Кто бы мог подумать, что меня будет смущать то, что какой-то мужик пялится на мою задницу?”

— Так о чем вы хотели нам сообщить, что не могло потерпеть до того, как мы проснемся?

— Честно говоря, мне пришла в голову гениальная мысль. А вдруг они затихли только потому, что сомневаются я ли перед ними или нет? — мистер Кранц предусмотрительно сел в кресло расположенное сбоку от окна и не просматриваемое снаружи.

— Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы утверждать подобное, — отмахнулся Кроуфорд. — Только не говорите мне, будто бы пара поцелуев на публике подтвердит, что я это вы лучше всяких слов.

— Мне правильно охарактеризовали вас, господин Кроуфорд, как человека проницательного и умного. Я всегда был несколько несдержан. И пуританского поведения никогда не придерживался. Поэтому если вы со своим напарником будете вести себя слишком чинно...

Он развел руки в стороны и закончил:

— Даже я бы тогда заподозрил себя в тяжелой болезни.

— Но...

— Я не настаиваю. Просто предостерегаю. Обидно будет если меня убьют из-за такой мелочи. — Он поднялся из кресла. — Не буду портить вам утро. Обдумайте мои слова, а я вернусь к книгам.

— Кстати, о книгах. А вы читали “Сильвию и Бруно”?

— Да, — удивленно ответил мистер Кранц. — Нежно любил эту книгу. Волшебная и про любовь.

— А не припомните ли, не случалось ли чего-то связанного с этой книгой в вашей жизни?

— Да, нет, вроде. Ничего, — он пожал плечами. Подошел к двери и бросил через плечо: — Но я подумаю. Полагаю, вопрос не случаен.

Дождавшись кивка, он вышел из комнаты.

Шульдих вернулся через десять минут. Остановился у окна и принялся сушить голову полотенцем.

— Брэд, ты ведь не думаешь, что я соглашусь участвовать в этом шоу?

Кроуфорд взъерошил себе волосы, отчего стал похож на рассерженного кота, которого погладили против шерсти.

— В общем-то, доля истины в его словах есть. Мы не должны выходить из роли.

— Может, мне их всех обработать? — не сдавался телепат.

— Твоя задача — сканировать пространство. Территория большая, так что — работа будет сложной.

— Не учи ученого, — бросил раздраженно рыжий.

— Слушай, можно подумать мне эта идея нравится?! — вспылил Кроуфорд, вскочил с постели и ушел в ванную.

Отсутствовал он дольше, чем Шульдих. Тот успел уже одеться и даже выяснить у сокомандников не случилось ли чего за ночь.

— Хорошо, ты прав. Никакие этические соображения не могут толкнуть нас делать то, что мы оба не хотим.

Рыжий просиял.

— Я убежал, встретимся за завтраком.

К столу Шульдих пришел мрачнее тучи. Слуги шарахались от него в разные стороны без всяких телепатических посылов.

/Этот гад позаботился о целостности своего мировоззрения. Встретим нашего общего знакомого Абендорфа, сверну ему шею. Зачем он его настолько просветил по поводу нашей специфики?!/

Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво кивнул. Значит, у их общего друга с мистером Кранцем весьма тесные контакты. Это стоило запомнить на будущее.

Завтрак прошел в тягостном молчании.

Когда они поднялись наверх и, не сговариваясь, выбрали комнату Шульдиха для продолжения разговора, то ещё пару минут просто сидели друг напротив друга и упорно смотрели куда угодно, лишь бы не встречаться взглядами. Заговаривать первым не хотелось ни одному из них.

— Мы оба взрослые люди, — с трудом начал Кроуфорд. — Мы вполне можем позволить себе быть выше всяких там предрассудков.

— Угу, натурал геем от одного раза не сделается, — мрачно поддакнул Шульдих.

— Это ничего не изменит.

— Не будет значить ровным счетом ничего.

Они снова помолчали, потом Шульдих придвинулся к Кроуфорду ближе и замер, сверля взглядом точку чуть выше переносицы.

— Давай. Нам надо потренироваться. Потому что если мы начнем отплевываться прямо на приеме, можем сразу же сворачивать лавочку, — Кроуфорд надеялся, что его голос звучал достаточно убедительно. Правда, кого он больше пытался убедить — напарника или себя — для него оставалось большим вопросом.

Шульдих потянулся вперед, почти коснулся его губ. Кроуфорд почувствовал его дыхание и, кажется, сам перестал дышать. Рыжий сглотнул и отстранился.

Он сцепил руки в замок и, не глядя в глаза Кроуфорду, тихо уронил:

— Не могу.

Брэд вздохнул, опустил плечи, чуть ссутулившись, и накрыл ладонью руки Шульдиха.

— Значит, понадеемся на удачу.

Если бы телепат был его подчиненным, он мог бы ему приказать и рыжий исполнил приказ. В конце концов, именно этому их и учили сначала в Розенкройц, потом в Эсцет. Но они были не в тех отношениях.

— Напарник, — Шульдих прислонился плечом к плечу Кроуфорда и замер. Одним словом он описал всю их жизнь. Друг. Сообщник. Партнер. Тот, кто прикроет спину тебе. Тот, кому прикроешь спину ты сам.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Никакие деньги мира не стоили верной дружбы, которая их связывала.

Вдруг Брэд запрокинул голову назад и легко рассмеялся.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Ну, Шульдих, мне пришло в голову, что если бы при нашем знакомстве я тогда послушался тебя и мы бы переспали, то сейчас бы подобных проблем не было.

Рыжий вскинулся.

— Тогда я был пьян и не отличил бы мальчика от девочки ни по каким признакам!

— То-то и удивительно, что тогда ты думал о сексе, — хмыкнул Кроуфорд. — Ты же даже ползти уже не мог.

— Ты же говорил, что я тогда ничего внятного так и не сказал.

— Ну-у-у, я решил, что ты будешь спокойнее спать, если я избавлю тебя от этой сомнительной детали нашей первой встречи.

— Никогда не думал о задницах как об объекте вожделения, — запротестовал Шульдих.

Кроуфорд ехидно улыбнулся и протянул:

— Ну-у-у... помнится в Гонконге ты оприходовал девочку именно подобным образом.

— Брэд, ты ужасный человек. Тебя надо убить. Ты слишком много обо мне знаешь, — серьёзным тоном заметил Шульдих. — А у тебя, кстати, был подобный опыт, раз уж пошла такая пьянка и у нас пятиминутка личных откровений?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Кроуфорд.

— Почему в твоем нет мне слышится “да”? — и легонько толкнул его плечом. — Колись.

— Ну, помнишь, я уезжал в Штаты, чтобы повстречаться с братом, которого удалось найти.

— Помню. Ты тогда вернулся раньше времени и такой пришибленный. Ещё отказывался рассказывать. Стоп! Ты что там, с братом?! — потрясенно воскликнул Шульдих.

— Нет! — пришел в свою очередь в ужас напарник. — Просто я узнал, что мой брат гей и прочитал тогда спецлитературу для ознакомления. Ну, чтобы не брякнуть чего лишнего ненароком.

— И? — нетерпеливо протянул Шульдих, чувствуя, что это далеко не конец истории.

— Ну он узнал, что я в теме и потащил меня по всем ночным клубам с этой направленностью, перезнакомил с половиной своих друзей и партнеров... — Кроуфорд закрыл ладонью лицо. — Это было ужасно. Я и уйти не мог, и оставаться не хотел. Короче, сбежал под первым благовидным предлогом.

— И это всё? — разочарованно спросил рыжий.

— Да, а ты чего ждал? Несчастной истории любви? — недоуменно откликнулся тот. — Ну разве что к геям не испытываю больше предубеждения. Среди них попадаются приличные люди.

— Как твой брат?

— Да нет, как его тогдашний любовник. Очень талантливый финансист и интересный собеседник.

Шульдих приглушенно рассмеялся.

— Тебя послушать и ничего в этом такого нет!

Кроуфорд потер подбородок:

— А в этом и нет ничего такого. Насколько я понял, либо тянет к людям одного с тобой пола, либо нет.

Шульдих неопределенно фыркнул.

— Ладно, заканчиваем. Пошли займёмся делами. До приёма не так уж и много времени. А твоей порнозвезде надо везде успеть засветиться в этих очках со стразиками, — последние слова были сказаны с нескрываемым отвращением.

Особняк наполнили незнакомые люди, шум и суета. Мистер Кранц заплатил достаточно, чтобы его приём стал безукоризненным праздником роскоши и богатства. Охрана сбивалась с ног, жестко контролируемая распоряжениями Фарфарелло. Наое руководил удаленно, а Шульдих непосредственно. И какой из трёх вариантов был хуже, трудно сказать.

Один только “мистер Кранц” прогуливался по особняку с независимым видом и небрежным движением руки отсылал всех страждущих получить высокие указания к своим помощникам. Он любовался игрой света на воде фонтана перед главным входом, прохладной тенью в парке, наслаждался щебетанием птиц и незамысловатым обедом на террасе третьего этажа, откуда открывался прекрасный вид.

Мистер Кранц наверняка бы не испытывал мук совести за то, что он ничего не делает, мистер Кроуфорд бы тоже не испытывал, если бы не икота, которая преследовала его весь день.

После заката в особняк начали приезжать гости. Стоя на верхней галерее Кроуфорд рассматривал публику. Разношерстная выходила компания. От звёзд развлекательной индустрии до акул бизнеса, как легального, так и не очень.

Шульдих подошел к нему, постоял немного рядом, изучая людей внизу.

— Пора.

Выглядел он веселым и злым.

Кроуфорд кивнул и, приобняв его за талию, повел вниз. Гости зашумели, раздались приветственные возгласы.

/Шульдих, улыбайся, а не скалься/.

/А что, твоему любовнику эксцентричным быть не полагается?/

Кроуфорд коснулся невесомым поцелуем виска рыжего.

/Тише/.

/Первый пошел/.

К ним приблизился мэр с супругой.

— Дорогой друг... — начал Кроуфорд и потонул в светском разговоре. Если до этого работали все остальные, то теперь, похоже, настала его очередь отдуваться за всех.

Шульдих расточал обаяние, про таких говорят, они сияют ярче звёзд, уводят за собой и толкают на сумасшедшие поступки. Он позволил себе прислониться к Кроуфорду, обнять себя чуть теснее, вдохнуть запах напарника и усмехнуться, почувствовав Армани. Неизменная верность этой марке всегда забавляла Шульдиха.

Он легко касался сознания окружающих людей, этих светлячков заполняющих пустоту своим мельтешением, и, не найдя ничего заслуживающего его внимания, двигался дальше. Зал был наполнен до краев, этакое безбрежное, волнующееся море, островком спокойствия в котором оставался его напарник. Буй, за который можно уцепиться в любой момент и не утонуть.

Кроуфорд наверное шестым чувством поймал момент, когда телепата затошнило от людей вокруг. Он ловко закруглил очередной разговор и, особо не останавливаясь, вывел его на террасу подышать воздухом и чуть прийти в себя.

— Давно я не занимался таким массовым сканированием... — то ли извиняясь, то ли жалуясь выдохнул Шульдих и кулаком потер глаза.

— Я так понимаю, тишь, гладь, благодать? — на всякий случай уточнил Кроуфорд. — Давай повернись спиной, разомну шею.

Шульдих молча повиновался.

Луна вышла из-за перистых облаков, осветила кроны деревьев, посеребрила мрамор террасы. Кроуфорд умело массировал шею и плечи. Тиски, сжавшие виски Шульдиха медленно разжимались. Он с удивлением обнаруживал, что, оказывается, задерживал дыхание. Вдохнул полной грудью.

— Ну что? Возвращаемся? — приободрившись, предложил рыжий.

Кроуфорд кивнул, развернул Шульдиха к себе за плечи и чуть наклонился вперед, будто собираясь поцеловать.

/Подыграй мне.../

Он запустил руку в волосы рыжего, притянул его за талию к себе и почти коснулся губ. “Детский сад”, — мелькнуло в голове у Шульдиха, и надо было бы отстраниться, но вместо этого он подался навстречу и слегка коснулся губ Кроуфорда. Не разобрать даже, что почувствовал, чужое дыхание пощекотало губы, легкое касание, такое будто примерещилось...

Кроуфорд погладил затылок, коснулся виска рыжего.

— Я пойду, а ты принеси мне что-нибудь выпить... — голос его звучал непривычно глухо.

Шульдих просто кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он проводил тяжелым взглядом удаляющуюся спину Кроуфорда. Осанка достойная императора, светские манеры, идеально сидящий костюм, пусть даже совсем не из этой эпохи — его это ничуть не портило, надежный, умный и красивый... да, пожалуй. Портрет идеального мужчины любой женщины, о таких пишут в книгах, мечтают даже тогда, когда прячутся за цинизмом, таких никогда не встречают в жизни...

Шульдих поднял руку и коснулся губ. После этого, такого целомудренного поцелуя губы будто покалывало... В другой раз рыжий бы посмеялся, но сейчас почему-то этого делать совершенно не хотелось.

Он провел ладонью по лицу, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя наваждение, и решительно вернулся в зал, продемонстрировав собравшимся одну из своих самых наглых ухмылок имеющихся в его арсенале.

Рыжий поймал официанта, раздобыл два бокала с игристым вином и, безошибочно вычленив в толпе Кроуфорда, направился к нему. В конце концов, он был взрослым, не имеющим комплексов и проблем в сексуальной плане мужчиной, суровым профессионалом, неужели ему слабо сыграть роль, за которую тем более так хорошо платят?

Шульдих осушил свой бокал до дна, избавился от него, вручив мимо пробегающему мальчику, и, обняв Кроуфорда за талию, подал ему его.

— Прошу, — проворковал он, повернувшись так, чтобы прильнуть к своему предполагаемому любовнику.

/Если ты меня сейчас не поцелуешь, то нарушишь все законы жанра/, — поймав растерянный взгляд Кроуфорда, прошипел Шульдих, буквально кожей чувствуя общее оживление с привкусом ожидания шоу, нахлынувшее на него со всех сторон. Впрочем, “мистер Кранц” был щедр и на хлеб, и на зрелища.

**Глава 5.**

Чеширский Кот: Серьёзное отношение к чему бы то ни было в этом мире является роковой ошибкой.

Алиса: А жизнь – это серьёзно?

Чеширский Кот: О да, жизнь – это серьёзно! Но не очень…

  
  


— Кроуфорд, я прочитал эту книжку, но никакого шифра в послании не нашёл, — сообщил через неделю за завтраком Фафрарелло. — Мне кажется, стоит быть проще. В послании говорится о мести за какие-то шалости, книга сама по себе о любви.

— Я тоже об этом уже подумал. Наши убийцы, похоже, не настолько любят игры, как мне сначала показалось.

Шульдих хмыкнул:

— Им далеко до Дональда Мачестера, который присылал своим жертвам их собственные портреты перед тем, как начинал охотиться на них.

— Это тот, который оставлял на картинах намек на место преступления и способ убийства? — уточнил Эрро. — Или тот, который любил подписывать свои картины именами известных художников? И получал деньги и за подделки, и за убийства?

— Первый, — усмехнулся Шульдих. — Кстати, каков у нас план действий на сегодня?

— Ты не поверишь, но мы идем в клуб одного из деловых партнеров нашего клиента, а потому готовься расслабляться.

— Хочешь сказать, демонстрировать, как я умею гнуться у тебя на коленках? — ехидно протянул рыжий.

Говорил он заносчиво, за дерзостью пытаясь скрыть неуверенность, которую испытывал от этой близости. Его это беспокоило. Кроуфорд был его другом, товарищем, напарником, партнером. Они работали в тесной связке и давно привыкли доверять друг другу безоговорочно. А теперь Шульдих не знал, как поступить. По-хорошему, следовало всё это прекратить для ясности и выкинуть из головы. Но Кроуфорд бы не понял, поскольку раз уж начал, так с чего вдруг не доводишь дело до конца, а объяснять ему телепат ничего не хотел. Не находил слов.

Те же, что приходили ему в голову, когда Брэд становился непозволительно близок, с трудом можно было бы принять за отказ. Раньше Шульдих считал, что гей-наклонности это не заразная болезнь. Теперь он уже был готов подвергнуть сомнению мнение Британских ученых. В конце концов, у него не было другого объяснения, почему у него перехватывало дыхание, когда Кроуфорд его целовал, почему он испытывал предательскую дрожь, когда тот проводил по его спине или ласкал затылок, играясь с длинными локонами с такой небрежной обыкновенностью, будто занимался этим всю жизнь... Шульдих реагировал на своего друга неправильно, как... как...

Как влюбленный юнец.

Рыжий ошарашенно замер и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Кроуфорд положил ему ладонь на плечо.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Всё в порядке, — он накрыл его руку своей и чуть сжал, подтверждая достоверность своих слов.

— Хорошо, тогда пошли. Проговорим ещё раз план действий, пора одеваться. — С некоторых пор этот процесс вызывал у Кроуфорда отвращение. Всему виной, конечно же, была необходимость затягиваться в корсет. — ...И отправляться.

Над дизайном клуба потрудился целый отдел, и, надо отдать должное, отработал каждый цент, заплаченный за их услуги. Шульдих мог оценить подобное, как никто другой. В каких только местах ему не доводилось бывать в силу специфики работы.

— Кажется, сегодня мы в гостях у Гусеницы, — рассмеялся Кроуфорд и кивнул на вип-кабинет, где расторопный официант уже устанавливал внушающий уважение кальян.

— О, не-е-ет, — простонал Шульдих. — Ты же знаешь, я не умею.

— А я научу тебя, — хитро предложил Кроуфорд на ухо рыжему, отчего у того заныло внизу живота.

Если бы не реакция собственного организма, он бы отболтался, как делал это всегда, но сейчас, слишком смущенный и сбитый с толку, рыжий молча последовал за объектом своего... вожделения? Нет. Он не хотел о нём думать подобным образом. Но выходило почему-то именно так.

Просто точно такой же случай, как с белой обезьяной... не думая о Кроуфорде, непременно будешь думать только о нём.

Брэд усадил Шульдиха рядом с собой. Подхватил мундштук и, облизав губы, взял его в рот. Рыжий невольно сглотнул. В голове завертелась навязчивая картина, как его партнер обхватывает вот так же...

— Вдыхаешь грудью, потом выдыхаешь. Всё просто, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд, выпустив на волю колечко дыма. Он облизал губы и взгляд его то ли показалось, то ли случайно упал на губы рыжего. И совсем другим голосом, более тихим, он добавил: — Ничего сложного. Попробуй. Тебе понравится.

Шульдих взял у Кроуфорда мундштук, не сводя с него глаз, затянулся и поймал себя на том, что хочет, чтобы напарнику стало так же неуютно, как и ему самому.

Брэд ослабил шикарный узел шейного платка, нарушая тем самым безукоризненность своего внешнего вида. Вымученно улыбнулся, но взгляда так и не отвел.

— Ну как?

Шульдих ничего не успел ответить. К их столику подошел деловой партнер мистера Кранца, с которым они уже встречались на приеме в особняке. Пришлось вставать и расшаркиваться с ним. Впрочем, обратно на своё место Шульдиху уже не дал вернуться Кроуфорд, он усадил его спиной к себе, заставив откинуться назад, обнял за талию и невозмутимо, будто иначе и быть не могло, начал обсуждать деловые вопросы.

Шульдих сначала сидел, замерев, боясь пошевелиться лишний раз, но поскольку разговор тек сам собой, а никаких дальнейших поползновений со стороны Кроуфорда не последовало, рыжий расслабился. Это было ошибкой.

Спокойно до этого лежащая на его животе рука Брэда чуть пошевелилась, случайная ласка, потом другая... и Шульдих не заметил, когда эти проглаживания приобрели постоянный характер.

Стоило ему успокоиться, попривыкнуть к подобного рода прикосновениям, как Кроуфорд сместил руку ниже, погладил над ремнем брюк, ещё чуть ниже и почти коснулся паха. Шульдих дернулся, но Брэд остановил его, удержав подле себя.

/Что ты делаешь?!/ — прошипел он.

/Могу переадресовать тебе этот же вопрос/, — возмутился телепат. Впрочем, вырваться не попытался.

/От нас этого ждут.../

/Ах, ждут! Хорошо.../ — закусил удила Шульдих, опустил руку, провел по бедру Кроуфорда и был вознагражден, услышав тихий вздох.

Рыжий извернулся, потянулся к Кроуфорду и поцеловал того в губы, придерживая за затылок. Но Брэд и не подумал отстраняться, с какой-то радостью и готовностью, как показалось рыжему, он ответил.

Их собеседник отвел глаза.

— Мне нужно ещё кое с кем переговорить, — откашлявшись, сказал он. И не дожидаясь какой бы то ни было реплики со стороны мистера Кранца, поднялся и поспешно отошел от столика, заботливо дернув шторку, там самым закрывая кабинку от любопытных взглядов.

Они целовались бесконечно долго, чуть отстранялись и снова погружались с головой в эту древнюю, как мир, игру, кто кого сведет с ума, заставит потерять контроль над собой. Как и многие до них, они оба проиграли и выиграли одновременно.

— Шульдих... — имя покалывало на языке непривычными интонациями. Голова кружилась, мысли разбегались, не осталось ни одной стоящей, за которую можно было бы уцепиться и выплыть, выгрести и остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Или уже стало?

Рыжий и вовсе не был способен говорить. Он потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем, не представляя себе, что же он хочет получить в результате. Но сидеть рядом и бездействовать было выше его сил.

Пальцы запутались в шейном платке, рыжий раздраженно дернул за него, а получилось — Кроуфорда к себе, они ударились зубами и тихий смех, разделенный на двоих, потонул в музыке, доносящейся до них с танцпола. Снова горячий поцелуй и Брэд помог справиться с непокорным узлом.

Их охватила самая настоящая лихорадка, они торопили друг друга, ругались, замирали, чтобы поцеловаться, и пытались избавиться от мешающей, стесняющей движения и порывы одежды. Сюртук Кроуфорда остался с двумя пуговицам вместо трех положенных, и Шульдих не был уверен совершенно точно, но ему показалось, что в какой-то момент ткань затрещала. Узрев вереницу пуговиц на рубашке Кроуфорда, рыжий остро пожалел, что с ним нет любого из ножей Фарфарелло. Но Брэд не был намерен ждать так долго, он справился с манжетами, верхними пуговицами и стянул рубашку через голову. И Шульдих радостно принялся выцарапывать его из корсета.

— К черту! — зарычал Кроуфорд через пять минут мучений, показавшихся ему вечностью, он поддернул вверх штанину, продемонстрировав Шульдиху нож в кожухе. На этом настоял Фафарелло и сейчас оракул был как никогда рад, что не стал гнуть свою линию.

На обкусанных, припухших губах рыжего заиграла такая улыбка, от которой у Кроуфорда перехватило дыхание. В ней было всё: и обещание, и нетерпение, и сумасшедшее желание.

Шульдих провел по кожуху, отстегнул крепление, и потянул нож. Тот лег в ладонь, как влитой. Несколько росчерков и тугой корсет ослабил свои стальные объятия.

Брэд не сумел сдержать блаженного стона.

— Что?.. — Шульдих сглотнул. — Больше ничего не надо?

Но смелости на то, чтобы услышать ответ, даже заведомо зная, каким он будет, ему не хватило. Он снова потянулся к притягивающим, словно магнит, губам.

— Мы... — пробормотал Кроуфорд и застонал, почувствовав прикосновение пальцев рыжего к головке. Когда тот успел расстегнуть ремень, пуговицу и молнию, и просунуть руку ему в трусы, оракул не смог бы ответить даже под угрозой расстрела.

— Аха, — даже не думая, с чем, согласился рыжий и добавил: — ...и это мы тоже.

Кроуфорд терпел, терпел долго эту неумелую пытку. Не дольше пары минут. Прежде чем оттолкнул рыжего, заставил его откинуться назад, вытянуться на диване. Он навис над ним, заглянул в эти обычно синие, сейчас в полумраке показавшиеся ему черными, глаза и впился в губы. Подтяжки щелкнули Шульдиха по рукам, когда Кроуфорд неудачно их отпустил. Но возмущаться тот даже не подумал. Только беспомощно застонал.

Брэд будто задался целью составить детальную карту тела рыжего, столь тщательно он его изучал. Добравшись до паха Шульдиха, Кроуфорд подтянулся наверх и взял его член в руку. У него мелькнула мысль попробовать на вкус, но он не решился. Это был перебор.

Не сейчас.

А может и никогда.

Впрочем, Кроуфорду стало окончательно плевать, что будет потом, главным осталось только то, что есть. Здесь и сейчас был Шульдих, который тянулся к нему навстречу, цеплялся, как утопающий, повторял его имя, растягивая звуки так, что перехватывало дыхание.

— Да-да, — шептал Кроуфорд, двигая рукой. — Да! — выкрикнул он, когда Шульдих сжал его член. Пусть неумело, пусть не так, как нужно, но... всё возможное недовольство умерло, не родившись.

Первое, что услышал Кроуфорд, когда пришел в себя:

— Это ничего между нами не меняет.

Рыжий, растрепанный и взъерошенный, сидел рядом с ним и смотрел куда-то в пространство.

— Нет? Конечно, — пробормотал заплетающимся языком Кроуфорд и прикрыл глаза. Он пытался не улыбаться, но губы сами растягивались в довольную улыбку. Значит, не один он страдал последние недели, отчаянно пытаясь держать себя в руках, когда рыжий так навязчиво оказывался рядом, целовал и будил желание прикасаться к нему.

— Ты — мой друг, — с нажимом уронил Шульдих.

В лицо Кроуфорду он старался при этом не смотреть.

— Разумеется, — оракул заставил себя сесть, кожей чувствуя поворотную вилку в их будущем. — Это ничто не изменит, друг.

Шульдих кивнул, окончательно уверившись в том, что это не так. Отчего он сошел с ума сильнее, от ласк Кроуфорда? Нет, в его жизни были любовницы куда более искусные, способные завести с пол-оборота. Дело было совсем в другом. В том, что он почувствовал, когда оракул остался без щитов. Эта смесь желания, страха, удивления, страсти и восхищения ударила в голову похлеще наркотика. Он мог только беспомощно стонать, тянуться навстречу ласкам, будто желая кожей впитать то, что ощутил даром.

Пожалуй, это пугало так же сильно, как и притягивало.

Шульдих знал только одно — терять дружбу этого человека он не хотел ни за какие сиюминутные удовольствия.

Кроуфорд коснулся его плеча, будто почувствовав состояние напарника.

— Поехали домой. Поможешь запихать корсет под диван?

Предложение вызвало приступ общего веселья.

Приведя себя в относительный порядок, Кроуфорд решительно отдернул штору и чуть не натолкнулся на спину невозмутимого Фарфарелло. Тот обернулся, оглядел их обоих с ног до головы и усмехнулся:

— Я смотрю, вы нашли новый способ оскорблять Бога? Не слишком изобретательно с вашей стороны.

— Не хочу знать твои версии, — поделился своими мыслями с ними обоими Шульдих, и с гордым и независимым видом направился на выход из клуба, прокладывая себе дорогу через танцпол, активно работая локтями и щедро раздавая ментальные затрещины не успевшим вовремя убраться с его пути людям.

Он был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы по-настоящему обращать внимание на окружающую его действительность.

— Пойдем, пока он кого-нибудь случайно не угробил, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, обеспокоенно глядя ему вслед.

Нет, у него не возникло чувство того, что случилось непоправимое, но какое-то беспокойство отчаянно принялось грызть его изнутри.

Расторопные мальчики подогнали машину к самому входу, на заднем сидении уже был Шульдих, бросающий нетерпеливые взгляды на пафосный, освещенный неоном выход, дожидаясь товарищей.

Рыжий подвинулся, когда Кроуфорд сел рядом с ним и принялся изучать пейзаж вдоль дороги, по которой они ехали.

Брэд бросал на молчаливого напарника задумчивые, обеспокоенные взгляды, но разговаривать не лез. Оракул готов был принять новый характер их отношений. Он видел, что будет, если... и ему это понравилось. По правде сказать, чертовски.

Но давить или специально подталкивать, подстраивая реальность под свои нужды, он не собирался. Кроуфорд хотел, чтобы рыжий пришел к нему в новом качестве сам. Он уважал его выбор, будучи просто другом, и не изменит себе в этом, даже когда дело коснулось такой щепетильной темы, как их общее, совместное будущее.

Телефонный звонок нарушил царившую в машине тишину. Кроуфорд достал сотовый из внутреннего кармана сюртука и принял вызов.

— Да?

— Я вспомнил! — голос клиента искрился самодовольством. — Я вспомнил то, что вы просили.

— О чем вы? — резче чем следовало бы отозвался Кроуфорд.

— Ну, как о чем?! — возмутился мистер Кранц. — Вы же спрашивали было ли что связанное с “Сильвией и Бруно”? Так вот, я вспомнил. Благодаря этой книжке я познакомился с одной очаровательной девушкой...

Конец его фразы потонул в грохоте взрыва.

**Глава 6**

— С чего начинать, Ваше Величество? — спросил он.

— Начни с начала, — важно ответил Король, — продолжай, пока не дойдешь до конца. Как дойдешь — кончай!

  
  


Машину швырнуло сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Фарфарелло не нажимал на тормоз, чтобы не занесло.

— Ничего не вижу, — рявкнул Кроуфорд, ощущающий сосущее беспокойство в груди, там, откуда обычно приходили видения.

— Чувствую их, но слишком далеко, — откликнулся Шульдих, который каким-то образом умудрился удержаться на своем месте. — Направление... — он замолчал, прислушиваясь, ловя ускользающие ощущения присутствия людей, — ...север, северо-восток. Берегись! — рявкнул он, вмешиваясь в сознание берсерка и за считанные секунды передавая тому информацию, на которую в словесном эквиваленте ушло бы куда больше времени. Фарфарелло резко вывернул руль, машины взревела, взвизгнули шины. Совсем рядом раздался ещё один оглушительный взрыв, фонтан пыли и щебня остался позади.

— Где сопровождение? — подал голос Кроуфорд.

— Наое цел. Передал, что их накрыло, — резко ответил Шульдих, который второго взрыва за первым не расслышал.

Машина ещё раз вильнула и съехала с основной дороги на боковую.

Луч света лег на дорогу позади них и заскользил вперед, постепенно нагоняя.

— Я не могу пробиться к пилоту! — запаниковал Шульдих.

— Успокойся! Пустота, да?!

— Да! — Шульдих ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным.

— Ударь по ней.

— Оставь свои советы для безумного чаепития, — зло окрысился Шульдих и, закрыв глаза, рванулся навстречу пугающей, отталкивающей пустоте. И шарахнулся обратно. — Твою мать! Да они под блокаторами.

Загрохотали подвешенные к бортам вертолета пулеметы.

— Неужели?.. — Кроуфорд не договорил, но они и так слишком хорошо знали, что это могло означать.

— Цель. Готовность минута десять, — бросил Фарфарелло.

Машину швыряло из стороны в сторону, она петляла как заяц, могла бы — начала следы запутывать. Она на полной скорости влетела в ангар старого завода, и, взвизгнув тормозами, встала, как вкопанная, развернувшись одним боком к входу. Попасть внутрь ангара можно было только через главные ворота. Запасной вход Фарфарелло ещё два дня назад собственноручно запечатал, так, на всякий случай. Окна же под самым потолком, а к ним снаружи так просто не подберешься.

Шварц и без пси-способностей стоили достаточно, чтобы брать высокие цены за свои жизни.

Лежащие в багажнике бронежилеты и оружие наконец-то дождались своего часа. Быстро разобрав снаряжение, они разбежались по обозначенным заранее позициям.

Шульдих собирался заняться снайперской работой, снимать через прицел ночного видения было излюбленным ещё по Альпам развлечением.

Он уже оказался на своем месте, когда услышал ровный голос Кроуфорда:

/Шульдих, забирай Эрро и уходи отсюда/.

/С чего вдруг?/

Внизу раздались выстрелы. Атакующие не спешили лезть внутрь.

/Здесь полно мин и я стою на одной из них/.

В мысленном голосе Кроуфорда не чувствовалось страха, простая констатация.

Шульдих вскинул винтовку и сделал выстрел, отпугнув кого-то от ворот, но, к собственной досаде, не убив.

/Обойдешься!/

Воспользовавшись тем, что нападающие медлили, он сосредоточился на Наое.

/Наги, ты скоро?/

/Дай мне пять минут и я буду у вас с подкреплением/.

/Быстрее/.

Шульдих осторожно прокрался на позицию Кроуфорда. Его сознание горело ярким светом и служило прекрасным маяком.

— Тут есть ещё таймер, — провидческий тон, каким были сказаны эти слова, не оставлял сомнений в том, что если оракул и не видел будущее нападающих, то их собственное видел вполне ясно.

— Наое скоро будет. Как только они появятся, прорывайтесь наружу, я за вами.

— Нет, ты ведь не собираешься? — опешил Кроуфорд.

— Именно это я и собираюсь делать. И у нас нет времени на разговоры.

— Даже тебе не удастся....

— Не волнуйся, невозможно срубить голову тому, у кого нет шеи. Доверься мне, — как можно более убедительно сказал Шульдих.

О том, что ему самому не верится в успех затеянного, он думать никак не хотел.

Кроуфорд внимательно посмотрел в лицо Шульдиха, и нахмурился, явно стараясь приподнять завесу над будущим.

— Шансов пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — удивленно сообщил он. Редкое равновесие.

— На самом деле куда больше. У кошки же девять жизней.

Шульдих решительно пододвинулся к Кроуфорду. Фокус был в том, чтобы встать на его место, и пружина внутри не успела распрямиться.

Они не сговариваясь выдохнули:

— Три, — и синхронно, будто проделывали подобный фокус уже добрую сотню раз сдвинулись.

Шульдих наступил, а Кроуфорд наоборот перенес вес тела на другую ногу и от греха попятился.

Рыжий сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться.

— Неплохо, а теперь вали отсюда...

— Рыжий...

— Потом поговорим, — усмехнулся он.

Фарфарелло крикнул что-то непонятное, ему требовалось помощь. При попытке высунуться наружу по нему открыли сплошной огонь.

/Им не надо входить внутрь, достаточно того, чтобы мы отсюда не вышли. Хитро придумано/, — связался Шульдих с Кроуфордом и Эрро.

Ему было страшно. Чертовски страшно остаться в темноте, один на один со смертью, которая ждала только удобного случая, чтобы прибрать его к себе.

/Шульдих, всё получится. Вот увидишь, рыжий.../ — голос Кроуфорда звучал успокаивающе, мягко.

За ним крылась уверенность, что с Шульдихом будет всё в порядке. Рыжий никогда не подводил его, не обманывал доверия, и сейчас просто не сможет так сделать.

/Беги быстрее ветра, и я буду тебя ждать на финише. Помнишь, как тогда на финальном экзамене... Ты принес нам победу и я ловил тебя за чертой. Я поймаю снова. Ты, главное, помни об этом/.

Шульдих улыбнулся по-настоящему, а не натянуто или вымученно.

/Хорошее было время/, — откликнулся он, транслируя отсчет, который вел Наое через него.

/Будет ещё лучше/, — пообещал Кроуфорд. — /Ты мне веришь?/

/Нет, конечно/, — отшутился Шульдих. Правда, ничуть не обманул напарника.

Сейчас, как никогда, он хотел в это верить.

/Всё будет. Иди ко мне. Просто иди ко мне/.

С последним его словом Наое довел отсчет до конца. Кроуфорд и Фарфарелло метнулись из здания под надежную защиту телекинетика.

Шульдих выдохнул и рванулся вперед.

От грохота, пыли, огня заложило уши, но толчок ни Эрро, ни Кроуфорд не почувствовали, всё скомпенсировал щит.

Высоко в небе горели звездочки удирающего вертолета.

На расстоянии суетилась охрана. Шульдиха не было видно. Раздался ещё один взрыв. Мощнее первого.

Кроуфорд шагнул вперед.

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал он, не заметив, что говорит вслух.

Ещё один шаг и его за плечо схватил Фарфарелло.

— Шульдих! — заорал Кроуфорд. В голосе его смешалось боль, отрицание, ярость и неверие.

/Ну чего ты орешь?/ — откликнулся тот. — /Я с другой стороны от вас. Нихрена не вижу. Темно, хоть глаз выколи.../

От испытываемого облегчения Кроуфорд пошатнулся.

/Как?/

/По лестнице к окну было ближе. Я же говорил, Брэд, кошки всегда приземляются на четыре лапы. Особенно, если они Чеширские коты/.

Шульдих показался на глаза, он шел, пошатываясь, но не потому что был ранен, а скорее неровно держался на ногах. Запоздало нахлынул ужас совсем близкой смерти и от облегчения трудно было дышать.

Кроуфорд рванулся к нему бегом и на сей раз его никто не попытался остановить. Он преодолел разделяющее их пространство за очень короткое время и стиснул рыжего в железных объятиях. Но тот и не возражал.

— Поехали домой, — предложил Фарфарелло. — В следующий раз надо тебе в Олимпиаде участвовать, точно возьмешь призовое место по бегу на короткие дистанции.

— Я тоже рад, что жив, — откликнулся рыжий, прекрасно зная, что на самом деле скрывается за шуткой берсерка. Все они слишком давно друг друга знали.

Наое оказался рядом.

— Прости, что не успел раньше, — виновато сообщил он.

— Ты не мог, — просто ответил Шульдих и на этом разговор закончился. — Тем более всё же хорошо. Поехали домой. Надо разбираться с последствиями.

До особняка они добрались без каких бы то ни было приключений.

Кроуфорд отпоил Шульдиха чаем, они все привели себя в порядок, приняв хороший душ, поели, и только потом отправились разговаривать с клиентом, который, впрочем, узнав о случившемся, понимающе ждал, когда они придут к нему сами.

Устроившись в оборудованном убежище мистера Кранца, тот начал свой рассказ почти с театральным пафосом:

— Это была весьма драматическая история.

— Такая драматическая, что вы её даже не запомнили?

— Шульдих!

Но рыжему после всего случившегося было море по колено. Его всё ещё потряхивало.

— Продолжайте, мистер Кранц. Мы вас внимательно слушаем, — с нажимом сказал Кроуфорд.

— Мы познакомились с ней во время моего обучения. Она была прекрасна, легкая, как пушинка, и нежная, как лепестки сакуры, когда она улыбалась у неё на щеках появлялись такие чудные ямочки. Это выглядело безумно мило. Я был покорён в самое сердце. — Мистер Кранц прикрыл глаза, смакуя воспоминания.

/Надеюсь, мы не доживем до такого состояния, когда трава была зеленее.../ — поделился с Кроуфордом своим мнением телепат. — /Сделай одолжение, пристрели меня, если я заведу эту шарманку/.

/Всё для тебя/, — невозмутимо откликнулся тот.

— И? — подтолкнул к продолжению Брэд.

— Она приехала в качестве преподавателя на год из далекой Японии, очень забавно говорила по-английски, но совершенно не стеснялась допускать ошибки. Большая редкость, стоит отметить. Она читала курс лекций японской поэзии и живо интересовалась английской литературой и культурой. — Он тепло улыбнулся. — Мы сошлись быстрее других. В итоге мы начали встречаться. Разумеется, тайком. Нас бы осудили, она же была старше меня. И видит Бог, мы были счастливы этот год. Я даже подумывал о переезде в Японию, когда получу образование. Как честный человек, я не мог женится на девушке, не имея ни гроша за душой.

/Прямо светоч добропорядочности/, — окрысился телепат. Кроуфорду пришлось до боли сжать его руку, намекая, что сейчас стоит помолчать.

Мистер Кранц продолжил, не замечая мрачных взглядов, которые на него бросал Шульдих.

— Но через год наше безоблачное счастье закончилось вместе с истекшей визой. Она вернулась домой.

— А как её звали? — уточнил Кроуфорд, кивнув Наое на ноутбук, с которым парень не расставался почти никогда.

— Момоэ Ямагути. Никогда не забуду звучание её имени, — улыбнулся мистер Кранц.

Шульдих откинулся назад и недоверчиво посмотрел на клиента.

/Что же выходит, наше вселенское зло — это та престарелая бабулька, которая уже одной ногой в могиле?!/

/Вайсс. Это объясняет, почему я не почувствовал угрозу. Но с чего бы ей их нанимать?/

Наое перевел взгляд с одного сокомандника на другого и уткнулся в монитор, коротко сообщив, что скоро найдет адрес этой женщины, если она, конечно, уехала из “Конеко”.

/Может, просто совпадение?/ — предположил Фарфарелло, слишком уж невероятным было встретиться снова по разные стороны баррикад.

— И что же было дальше? — спросил Кроуфорд.

— Мы долгое время переписывались, потом я встретил одного японца и влюбился в него. Тогда-то я и понял, чем именно меня не удовлетворяли женщины и переключился полностью на мужчин, — он довольно сощурился. Воспоминания о первом любовнике явно грели его сердце. — Я написал ей, что не могу составить её счастье, поскольку влюбился в другую. Конечно, я не рассказал ей всю правду, чтобы не ранить слишком сильно. Ну и по здравым размышлениям мне совершенно не подходила жизнь в Японии, и я никогда не разделял её желание открыть цветочный магазин. В конце концов, я бы ещё понял сеть, но один, просто чтобы в нем жить и торговать? Нет, это было слишком мелко для меня. В общем, мы расстались. Она написала мне гневное письмо, я попросил у неё прощения в ответном и больше мы не видели друг друга, — он печально вздохнул. Видимо, о расставании вспоминать ему не хотелось.

/Она узнала о том, что он мало того, что сломал ей жизнь, так ещё и ушел от неё к мужчине. Вот тебе и мотив для мести/.

/Но тебе не кажется, что как-то поздновато?/ — усомнился Кроуфорд.

/Месть — блюдо холодное, к тому же дорогое. Ты же не думаешь, что наши коллеги решили убить человека за чай, который, помнится, готовила им старушка?/

— Ну что? Это информация вам пригодится? — спросил их подопечный.

— Кажется, мы знаем решение вашей проблемы, — холодно улыбнулся Шульдих.

Мистер Кранц отшатнулся от него. Впрочем, “обещание”, столь легко читавшееся в усмешке рыжего адресовалось вовсе не их клиенту.

/Кажется, кто-то собирается мстить в рабочее время?/

/Никто не смеет трогать моё... моего.../ — Шульдих покосился на Кроуфорда, у которого на губах появилась довольная улыбка.

/Собственник/, — констатировал он. — /Ничего не имею против/.

**Конец**


End file.
